You Can Only Trust Yourself
by Ultima Phoenix
Summary: An incident occurred between Sora and Kairi, thus they weren't talking anymore right before they were needed to defeat the darkness. He then realized that he loved Roxas, but does he? Sora X Roxas YAOI; don't like, then don't read OR flame.


_I know this is weird, me writing a one-shot while I should be working on Sun and Moon, Light and Darkness. But this muse will go away if I don't do anything with it so those of you who are reading this and expected another chapter of my other fic then bear with me, this will soon be over. However, while you're here then…you could read and review this…please? Thank you in advance to those of you who do._

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or any of their affiliates. All that this writer owns is the plot.**_

**Important! Please read!**

_I ask politely that all of those who do not approve of yaoi (that means a boy x boy relationship) to please read no further as this fic does have some in it and I won't have anyone flaming me for that sole reason. Thank you._

_Enjoy the one-shot!_

**You Can Only Trust Yourself**

**By- Ultima Eagle**

_Sora POV_

Ever since we got back from the World That Never Was, I've been getting a weird feeling, a feeling that I don't like to acknowledge. This feeling always accompanies thought of my two friends, Kairi and Riku. I remember when we got back to Destiny Island; Kairi was so eager to learn how to use the Keyblade and wanted to get to mine and Riku's level faster than we got there ourselves, of course, Riku knew that it wouldn't happen. I knew it wouldn't happen either, I just didn't think it would end like this.

_-Flashback­-_

_We were sparring and Kairi had gotten so good in the past weeks that Riku and I started fighting her like an actual enemy, not just our friend who wanted to learn how to use the keyblade. It was my turn to spar with her because Riku sparred with her yesterday and he actually broke a sweat. So we fought, and she almost matched me move for move…almost._

_I caught her on the foot and she tripped but blocked my next attack, by now I was so caught up in the battle that I was just moving on instinct, letting my subconscious take over and completely fight the battle for me and she was gracefully, if somewhat clumsily, dodging every blow, but only barely. She then caught me in the shoulder and I began to fall, but I didn't._

_I flipped into the air and slammed against her in a spiral-like move and continued to swing the keyblade like she was some dummy that couldn't get hurt. Only when Riku restrained me did I realize what I was doing and what I had done._

_Kairi was pretty well beat up and I remembered that when I spiraled into her, I heard a crunch. I asked if she was okay but she only rebuked me in the cruelest fashion that she could muster, I then ran off to the little island with the paopu tree, not even waiting for Riku to talk some sense into her._

_-End Flashback-_

That had just happened, I realized while I sat here that I had broken her arm, probably shattered it, and then I may have broken her leg and a rib as well. I feel horrible about it, but I know there is nothing that I can do about it now. No cure spell could gain her love back.

I realized now that I had feelings for her, that is, until she rebuked me; her cold words are still ringing in my head.

"_What the hell Sora!"_

"_Get away from me you bloodthirsty monster!"_

"_I don't ever want to see that keyblade again!"_

I can deal with losing her as a prospective girlfriend, but I can't deal with losing her friendship. I feel my face getting wet as I move my hand up to my temple. I realize it now, I'm crying because I'm facing the fact that I could lose her forever. As my vision blurs from the tears, I decide to lie down and take a quick nap, in order to rid myself of the tension.

**I wake up on my stained glass mural, where I first fought with my keyblade, and I see my friends around it in circles. I look to Kairi's to see that it's cracked**

"**What does that mean?" I said**

"**What it means is that you're losing her." I turn around to see the only person who actually understands me. He is, quite literally, part of me and I see tear trails on his face as well as feel them on mine.**

"**Roxas, what's going on?" I asked**

"**What's going on is that Kairi is drifting from you. Unfortunately, it was by your own actions, which, I know, weren't intentional." He explained, "Pretty soon, Riku might follow."**

"**What?!" I look into his mysterious eyes and see no answer, but they gave me a feeling that I couldn't interpret.**

"**I am a part of you, so I can see through your eyes, even though you aren't always aware of it." He sat down "I can see the way Riku looks at her, and I saw the way he was looking at you, after he pulled you off of her."**

"**Oh…" I couldn't take it; both of my best friends were drifting away at their own will. "Fine then. If they want to drift from me, then I'll drift from them!"**

"**That's the spirit," Roxas said amused, then looked to me in the eyes, there's that feeling again, "The only person you can trust at this point, is yourself."**

"**What about you?" I asked, I thought I had him cornered.**

"**I am you." Damn, I guess I was wrong.**

I woke up with a start and looked around, and instantly regretted going to sleep with wet eyes, my vision was still blurred. I blinked until my vision was manageable and immediately went home. I didn't even stop by Riku's house like I normally do because I wasn't in the mood. I just could keep my mind off of Roxas, every time I thought of something my mind would drift back to Roxas. So I just went back to sleep.

I woke up and went to school in the morning, taking the long way to avoid Kairi and Riku. I met up with Tidus and Wakka, but they were in the middle of something and I didn't want to interrupt. I continued until I got to Destiny High School, not caring if I ran into Kairi and Riku.

After a few weeks of avoiding Kairi and Riku, Riku finally went out of his way to find me and find me he did.

"Sora! Wait up!" He was running in my direction, and I made no attempt to run.

"Sora, where have you been these last few weeks, you never heard the good news!" I looked at him and he winced, nobody hadn't heard that he had asked Kairi out and that she accepted, so I just gave him a contemptuous look.

"Oh no I haven't! Why don't you tell me what every one in the school knows!" I said in anger, "Look, I'm very happy for the both of you but I really don't care."

He looked hurt when I said that, but I meant it and I really had to get that off of my chest.

"**Are you sure you don't care?" **Roxas muttered.

"_Of course I don't! I guess I've grown to hate them, or I just have been out of the loop for so long that I'm grumpy." I shot back._

"**Heh, I don't think you're over Kairi yet…" **I slapped my face like it was ridiculous, but I knew as well as he did that I wasn't over her yet, but the feeling that she used to give me was now given by Roxas, so I was just confused.

"_Hey Roxas…"_

"**Yeah?" **he asked.

"_How do you visit me in my dreams?"_ I really wanted to know, because for some reason, feeling him wasn't enough anymore, I needed to see him.

"**I'll visit whenever you want, Sora." **He said calmly.

I smiled softly, knowing that he could somehow see my face _"Good, come by tonight then, Okay?"_

"**It's a date." **He replied casually, and my face visually turned red, and I could also hear his light laugh in my head, which calmed me. I liked that laugh, but I was too confused to know it. Either way I'd see him tonight.

Right before I went to sleep Roxas talked to me for some weird reason, I willed him away with the reasoning that I'll see him tonight while I slept, but he came in full force.

"**Sora!"** he exclaimed in my head.

"_What is it? I'll see you tonight right? So can't it wait until then?"_ I looked at myself in the mirror, only to see him with a distressed look on his face.

"No it can't wait; I need to talk to you now." I jumped at this. To see him able to talk to me normally was different and definitely startling but it was a good surprise.

"You can talk?!" I looked at him intently, wondering exactly what the matter was.

"Yes I can talk!" He sounded even more distressed than before, "Darkness is encroaching on Destiny Island and from what I can tell, it's not gonna stop."

"Oh shit! Where's it coming from, or can you tell?" Damnit! I'm distressed now!

"Go and find Riku and ask him if he can feel it coming, because I sure as hell do." I looked to the side then looked into his blue eyes, and I saw them soften, "Don't worry; I'll be with you every step of the way. Just look at your face in the mirror, for I am there inside." (1)

So I dashed out of my house and tore through the streets with the inhuman speed that I had developed over the last two years. I finally found his house and I banged on the door with great urgency. When he appeared, he gave me a blank stare and said, "Sora, what's up?"

"We need to go to your room and look in the mirror, me specifically." I knew it sounded weird and Riku gave me the look that I expected him to give me but complied quickly enough.

Once we were in his room, I looked in the mirror and said "Okay Roxas, show your face to me." And he appeared in less than a second, I thought that we were really getting attached to each other emotionally, because I felt a warm feeling once he appeared.

"Okay Riku, here's the deal, Roxas says that he feels an encroaching darkness approaching Destiny Island and so he let me know of the oncoming danger. But I thought that I'd come to you because you know the darkness even better than he does." Roxas nodded at this and Riku grew serious.

"Yeah, I wondered when either you or Kairi would feel it, I sensed it about four days ago, while it was still harmless, but now I can sense some of the weaker heartless out there, although they are very sparse." He looked at the moon through the window, "They are only growing in number, and I can't find the source of the darkness, but Roxas is right, there is a growing danger."

"Then what do we do?" I was worried now, and Roxas knew it, because I could feel the warm feeling that he gave me strengthen.

"We have to grab Kairi and find the source, we still have that gummi ship on the play island right?" He looked to me to find me staring at Roxas. "Sora?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we still have that gummi ship. I'll go and check on it while you get Kairi." And Roxas dissipated into the mirror revealing my reflection.

"Okay…I'll go and get her." He was giving me a weird look, and I knew why, he didn't, and I intended to keep it that way until it was time.

I left Riku's house and immediately left for the play island, looking into the water from time to time to talk to Roxas face to face, rather than in my mind. He didn't seem to mind, and I never felt any anger from him when I insisted on talking face to face, in fact, I felt like he liked it, of course I never knew, he did his best to hide such feelings that were unbecoming of him from me, though he wasn't always successful. That night, I realized one thing that I had a suspicion about for a few days, ever since he first visited me last week. I think I might love him, but it is way too early to be completely sure, I did my very best to hide these thoughts from Roxas, and he never found them, so I was relieved.

Riku and Kairi appeared at the island not too long after I arrived. I waved and Riku waved back, but Kairi just gave me a sour look.

"**Wow, she's still being a sour bitch." Roxas mused.**

I turned and gave him a look in the water and he said **"Well she is…"**

"_I know. It's just, she's still my friend, I think."_ I sighed and faced them, Kairi clinging to Riku a little.

"I'm not gonna take out my keyblade for the **last time!**" I started when Roxas' voice and my voice merged for the last two words, then shrugged it off when Kairi scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." She then turned to Riku, "Why does _he_ have to come?"

I then got angry and said "Why exactly do _you_ have to come, huh?! _You _can't even sense the darkness as acutely as Riku or I can! I knew you were still sore about that sparring incident, Kairi, but I didn't know you could be such a _BITCH!!!_"

I turned and walked over to the gummi ship, but before I did, I let out the rest of my anger in the form of an attack on a tree. I summoned my keyblade, roared and dashed towards a row of coconut trees. I was on the other side of them in the blink of an eye, my face still red from my temper. I walked away and the trees fell apart in at least five pieces each, leaving both Kairi and Riku stunned at both the attack and the ferocity of my anger.

"**Damn Sora! Were you really **_**that**_** mad at her?"**Roxas was just as stunned as they were.

"_Of COURSE I was!"_ My blood was still boiling, _"I really think you and I better go on this adventure alone, Roxas. Riku will only give me grief about this episode and about not bringing Kairi along anyway."_

"**Alright, I'm all for that. By the way, where's the gummi ship?"** I felt his surprise subside into calmness.

"_It's over this way."_ I moved a few rocks with an Aeroga spell, _"There, you see it?"_

My eyes switched to his and he saw it and nodded my head, then I took over again and said, "Let's go."

After traveling to many worlds, we defeated the darkness that was encroaching on all the worlds, not just Destiny Island. I was sleeping because I was on my mural talking to Roxas.

"**I think that we should go to Yen Sid to see if there is a way for you to gain your own heart." I looked to him to see a slightly surprised face.**

"**Where'd that come from." He said in an amused voice.**

"**I just think that you deserve it, after helping me and all." I could feel the blush coming and I tried to fight it.**

"**Sora…" I looked to him to see a serious face. "You can tell me whatever it is that's on your mind, I'll find out eventually even if you **_**don't**_** tell me."**

**I then blushed madly "Well…um…well…?" I decided not to tell, but to show. I got up close and he got closer. That surprised me but I persisted until our lips locked. It wasn't a **_**real**_** first kiss, but it was still a kiss. I broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Roxas."**

"**Heh, I know. I love you too, Sora." He smiled, but it wasn't mischievous or cocky like it usually was, it was warm and sweet. I liked it I kissed him again and he said, "I **_**really**_** hate to end this, and I mean **_**really**_** hate to, but you're about to wake up." He gave me a sad smile and I gave him one and all was engulfed in a blinding light.**

I awoke with a start. Only one thing was on my mind, the fact that I kissed Roxas, and then I remembered that I needed to get to Twilight town to see if I could separate from Roxas.

"**Good morning."** He said.

"_Good morning to you too."_ I smiled at this, I wanted to keep the connection that we had, and I could feel that Roxas did to, but I knew, as did he, that that might not be possible. Regardless, we both wanted Roxas to have his own heart and body, so we continued to Twilight Town.

I arrived at Yen Sid's tower and climbed up it, fighting a few heartless parts of the time, and talking to Roxas the rest. We mostly talked about random things, until we reached the top.

"**Sora, are you sure you want to do this?"** His voice was unsure.

"_I'm doing this because I love you and want you to live your own life, not mine."_ I smiled at a reflection of him.

"**Okay, then I'll go through with you all the way." **He gave me a thumbs-up, and I went through the door.

Yen Sid was the first to speak once I appeared at his desk. "There is a way that you two can be separated, and maintain the connection you share, but both parties must be willing."

"**We are**" Our voices merged again because Roxas was as ready as I was.

"Very well." Yen Sid wasted no time in casting his spell, chanting some ancient language that neither I nor Roxas understood. I then felt an odd sensation and could no longer feel Roxas's presence in my mind anymore. I fell to the floor and the next thing I remember was the pain of a thousand heated needles piercing my heart and tearing it apart. Once I opened my eyes, I saw my love looking around wondering what just happened. I reached out with my mind to see if the mental connection was still there.

"_Roxas, can you hear me?"_ He looked to me and said, "Yes, I can hear you, Sora." His eyes were glassy with tears and I noticed that my vision was blurred for the same reason. I got up and rushed to him to pull him into a tight embrace. He accepted it heartily, then pulled back and gave a passionate kiss. I kissed back, and felt his tongue rub against my lower lip, I allowed entry, and we were like that for awhile. Once the need for oxygen became too great, we broke, panting. I looked into his eyes and he into mine, and I knew that we would be happy forever.

We returned to Destiny Island to a surprised Kairi and a _very_ pissed Riku. We explained everything that happened and Riku calmed down and Kairi was actually happy for us. She apologized for being a royal bitch and we accepted, thus repairing our friendship, but we were never as close as we were before. Roxas moved in with me, because by the time I we got back, I was 18 and so my mom got me a place to live, of course I had to pay for it. The munny that we received from the occasional heartless attacks covered the apartment and we lived peacefully until the next threat from the darkness.

**-END-**

(1)- I do not own the lyrics or rights to the song "Angel of Music" from _The Phantom of the Opera_, which was an AWESOME movie might I add.

Well what'd you think? This is my first COMPLETE fic, my other one is still in progress so be gentle .


End file.
